Night Call
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra owns a prestigious tech company and has no time for romance. One day Mako and Bolin take a stance and book Korra with a call girl. The only catch is that Korra is intersexed. Modern AU, rated M for smut.
1. The Encounter

AN: Hey y'all, tis been a while but high key I have been depressed (thx to my old job) so I haven't been written as much as I would like thx to "writer's block." But, alas I quit and got a new job so I have been writing more than I had been writing. As for the request I'm working on atm, I'm like maybe 60% ish done versus the 40% I had.

Anyways, this fanfic is a collab I did with my buddy korra_ac on instagram. He wrote the odd chapters (1,3,5) in Korra's POV while I did the even chapters (2,4,6) in Asami's POV.

Also note, like I said Korra is intersexed which means she was born with both genitals but happens to be preferred to be called male pronouns.

* * *

"I think this is it." I checked my phone for the umpteenth time to confirm the room number of the Hotel Grand Cruise. I tried to gather my courage by staring at the digits on my phone screen. I hoped that by gazing at them for an infinite number of times, I would finally have the guts to open the door and step inside.

"Come on, Korra. You can do this. It's not like you're about to murder someone," I muttered under my breath. But that didn't change the fact that I was slightly shivering and not because of the cold outside.

"Ugh! Why is this so hard?!" I almost whined.

I started cursing my friends in my mind. "Damn you, Mako and Bolin. You guys set me up with a total stranger."

My career was my top-most priority. After all, I had successfully hacked NASA and gave them the details of their vulnerabilities. I hardly cared about mundane needs such as this. But this was not the only reason I avoided getting into relationships or casual sex. I had a serious biological problem, which only people closest to me knew about.

A message popped up in the group chat.

Mako: So, have you arrived safely?

Korra: Yeah...I'm standing right in front of the room.

Mako: Well, what are you waiting for? Go inside and enjoy ;)

Bolin: Oh..and let us know all the juicy details :D

Mako: Bolin -_-

Bolin: Sorry...Just enjoy, Korra. Have fun :)

Korra: How the hell am I supposed to do this?

Mako: Hey...It's gonna be fine.

Bolin: And you can call us anytime, if things don't go as expected.

Korra: Honestly, I'm not expecting anything out of this. The instant I unzip my jeans, that's it! Game over...She's gonna freak out and leave.

Bolin: How do you even know that if you don't try?

Mako: And honestly, she's an escort. I bet she has handled situations like this.

Korra: Fine...I gtg. Thanks, guys.

Mako: Anytime.

Bolin: Love you, bud :)

I slide my phone into my pocket and softly knocked on the door. I could feel the pinpricks of panic in my chest once more and prepared myself for someone… anyone… to answer my knocks, but no one responded. I inhaled deeply and knocked again. A little harder this time. Still no response.

Deciding to take the initiative, I took the cardkey out of my wallet and opened the door with a click.

As soon as I entered the room, I noticed two things. First of all, my friends had booked a suite for me and second my legs started moving on their own accord taking in the beauty of the place.

I spotted a fireplace nearby, crackling in front of a sofa. The ceiling had a dome-shaped skylights which revealed the stars in the night sky.

I was so engrossed in taking in the view that I forgot there was the bedroom attached to the living room and the door was slightly ajar. My legs halted as soon as I realized that someone was sleeping on the bed of the bedroom.

My mind went blank when I saw the masterpiece. Yes, the room was beautiful but nothing compared to the person who was sleeping on the bed.

The woman laid asleep. Her ruby-red lips parted and her lashes long and dark. Her raven hair looked so soft and silky that I suddenly had an urge to longing touch it, to feel how soft it is. Also, the clothing that she wore didn't do its job to cover her skin.

I could clearly take in the view of the pink shade of nipples beneath her silken robe; the round curve of her breasts strained underneath the clothing.

My eyes roamed down the arching curve of her hips and dark curls in between her thighs.

My mouth watered at the sight and I felt a dull throb under my jeans which I tried her best to ignore but it seemed to grow as much as I took the sight of the Goddess sleeping right in front of me.

It took me sometime to realize that her emerald eyes had fluttered open and were watching me with a heated look. I stood still as I didn't know how to respond to that look she was giving me. Almost ravenous. Like she had been deprived of and was wanting something.

She pushed herself up from the bed and her sleeve slid down one shoulder, giving me a good look of her unmarred skin.

My mouth went dry as I tried to formulate a sentence, "I...uh..."

The woman was quick enough as she said, "Welcome. I presume you're Korra."

Finally, I find my voice and said, "Ahem...Yes, I am. And you are?"

The raven-haired queen responded, "You can call me A."

"A?" I was confused.

"Yes. We're not allowed to reveal our real names so we just go by aliases."

"Oh, okay…"

She was looking at me with that same devouring look again and I felt a jolt in my jeans. The bulge was prominent now and A's eyes shifted to my lower half with a slightly confused and shocking gaze.

I sighed almost with a hint of embarrassment and said, "I need to make some things clear to you."

A looked at me now with a pause and then smiled softly and said, "Sure. Of course but let's get some wine first shall we?"

"Okay."

I watched as the woman turned, giving me a view of her back. I saw A undress herself slowly and sensually. The cloth fell down her slender body revealing perfection inch by inch. The escort then started preparing a concoction kept on the side table. Her hips swaying almost purposefully as I stood still, watching her. It seemed to me the magic hadn't ended just yet. The night wasn't yet over.

Finally, A returned with two goblets filled with wine. I shivered at the sight of the escort's naked front. The breasts I was mesmerized by before were in full view now and the escort purposefully bent forward a little as she offered me the glass so I could take in more of her beauty.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Heat filled my cheeks as my eyes shifted sideways.

"I...I have a penis." My voice quivered as I fought the urge to look at the escort.

But, to my surprise, the smile from A's face didn't waver slightly as she replied, "I figured..."

I was astonished as I asked almost questioning my own statement, "And you're okay with that?"

The escort sat down on the bed with her one leg on top of the other while holding her wine glass gracefully. Looking as if she belonged from a royal family, she replied, "Look Korra, I have worked with both men and women, including people in between. And, for me in this line of profession, it doesn't matter what is between their legs. At the end of the day, what matters is satisfaction."

I almost felt ashamed of asking her that question. This woman seemed a lot more intellectual than I reckoned. I was feeling a mixture of relief, excitement and nervousness all at the same time.

I then proceeded to take a sip from the concoction A had made and as soon as the thick liquid hit my tongue, the world seemed to get a little blurry. God knows what the escort had prepared for me.

With the second sip, I loosened up a bit more and said, "Also, if you don't mind… I have a request."

The escort almost immediately responded, "Go on...I'm down for anything as long as it is within the rules."

With the third sip of the wine I said, "I'd like us to pretend while we're performing the act that we're in love."

As soon as those words left my mouth, the escort's eyes widened.

"I hope you're aware of the fact that we're not supposed to have attached feelings with each other."

The fourth sip of the concoction made my bluntness more prominent as I said, "Yes, but I'm only asking for you to act. Is that not your forte? Acting, I mean. It would be just like role-play."

This was the first time the escort seemed nervous as she replied, "I guess I could give it a try."

I drank the rest of the liquid before my head started buzzing. I was hardly bothered by my embarrassment and quickly worked off my shirt and jeans, stripping down to nothingness. I instantly smirk when I saw the escort's cheeks flushed red. And not because of the booze this time.

My cock was fully erect.

The escort licked her lips as her gaze fell down to my lower region. But she looks at it one last time before asking me, "So, would you like me to refer to you as a man? Or woman?"

"A man."

With that the escort climbs across the mattress and sat at the furthest point of the bed while saying, "Come here my love… let me take care of that for you."

I was long gone to think coherently. The alcohol had finally hit me as I climbed on top of the escort.

As soon as I was hovering over her, A pulled me down, crashing our lips together as she moans in my mouth while our sexes rubbed together.

I almost growled with the need to get inside of her but I wanted this night to be special. So, I began kissing her neck and left some bite marks. I was immediately rewarded with soft mewls from her. I then proceeded down to her collarbone and gave it the same treatment.

Slowly, I anxiously reached her breasts. Those same beautiful breasts that had teased me the moment I had entered the suite. I took her one of hardened nipples in my mouth and started sucking it hard enough which causes the escort to loudly moan my name.

"Oh Korra…"

My other hand was busy fondling her breast before I switched sides and gave her other breast the same amount of attention.

She finally pulls me into a searing kiss as she says, "Enough with the foreplay...I want your dick inside of me. Right now."

With my leftover sensibility I asked, "Condom?"

She replied almost breathlessly, "Not required, I'm on birth control."

I didn't need to be told twice as I pushed my dick inside of her. Initially, it was a struggle for my tip to go in so I took it slow and let her get used to the stretch. Then when she finally adjusts, I push halfway into her fluttering walls as she squeezed onto my shaft.

"So tight…" I growled as I could feel her hot, velvety walls wrap around me.

With the next thrust, I was deep inside of her as A suddenly screams in pleasure, hitting her first orgasm.

"God...so big!"

Upon hearing A moan like that, something inside of me unleashed and I was far gone to care for anything and started roughly thrusting.

With each clap, I was nearing towards my peak. I would have been embarrassed if I was not so drunk to be nearing so quickly but all that pent up pressure and sex deprivation had made me hornier.

Precum was trickling from our penetration and I could feel A squeeze her thighs around my hips more. Shifting my position, my thrusts deepened as my balls began ramming against her buttcheeks. A shudders and her hands are gripping the bed sheets, almost painfully as her body arched and she screams in pleasure.

Feeling sudden wetness pool around my dick, my sex drive falters as white heat pools in my lower belly. I slam into A's sex one last time before losing all reason and released spurts of my essence against her tight walls. My orgasm lasts for what feels like an eternal bliss which I would never want to forsake.

Succumbing to intense high, I collapsed on top of her whispering, "I love you."

And before I drifted off to sleep, I was sure I almost heard her reply back, "I love you too."


	2. The Reunion

Pouring in a bit of gin, I squeeze a bit of lime before closing the stainless steel shaker and shake away. Shaking to the left, I switch over to the right before pulling out a glass and pour the beverage in. I then place a slice of lime on the edge of the glass before sliding it forward.

"One gimlet."

A slightly wobbly lady leans on the counter and grabs the drink, "Thanks *hiccup* se~xzy lad~y!"

I smile politely while making a mental note, That'll be the last one for her. It has been about two months since I quit my old job, three months since I met her, or well, him, and started bartending. Honestly, I never really thought that I'd quit being an escort so early because of all the debts my father left behind due to his illegal activities with the Equalists… Blinking back my tears, I sigh before wiping down my counter with a white towel.

I glance around real quick to check on the patrons, Nothing unusual. Good. To my surprise, today seems to be a bit dry. Some guests here and there, a good amount of drinks here and there but, this isn't my typical night. So, because of that I couldn't help but become lost in my thoughts.

Korra…

I sigh again.

My life had come crashing down on me when I found out about my father. I lost everything. Our company went bankrupt, I dropped out of school, debts came flying at me, I lost my dad and I was completely and utterly defeated.

I was alone…

That's why I resorted to selling myself… it was the only way I could make money quickly and it was bearable. Hooking up with strangers… it had its perks most of the time since I usually got paid pretty well. But still… I never really enjoyed what I did and I was never proud of it. I used to be the top of all of my classes. What happened to the old Asami Sato?

Who knows…

But does it matter? I still have a hefty debt and my plans have been set back by around a year or two. And this is all because… letting out another sigh, I perked up when I hear a guest.

"Two manhattans."

"Coming right up."

I grab a two martini glasses before breaking up some ice and put the drinks together. Once done I slide them over to him, "Enjoy."

"Thanks baby."

He winks at me before grabbing his drinks and walks away. Men… I roll my eyes before turning around to do some inventory. I have always found men to be frugal with their spending habits and their need to boast about their "manhood." I don't get it. That's why in the first place, I never really escorted any men so that's why- … my brow goes up as I recalled what happened a few months back.

*Three Months Ago*

"Korra…" staring at the basic information my handler provided me, I deemed that it was acceptable before sending the client my answer and information. We were to meet up at the Rising Dragon Hotel two days from now. Time passes and when that day finally came, I made certain to go in early to set everything up since I booked one of the nicer rooms, per their request.

Then after swiftly finishing the preparations, I took a short break and quickly stretched. Looking at the time, I reason to myself that this client doesn't seem to be the type to care and decided to shower first. Of course, I make sure to wash my body extra carefully and double check my appearance.

Reapplying my lipstick, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Perfect…"

Rubbing my lips together, I pushed my slightly damp hair back before heading over to the bed. Once there, I flop onto the mattress feeling refreshed before somehow accidentally falling asleep. By the time I woke up, I was surprised to see a woman standing in front of me. She's staring at me intently and seems lost for words.

It must be her first time…

I was sure that my assumption was correct so, I did what I do best and took the lead. Then we shared some greetings and after some drinks, I definitely noticed a "package" downstairs. And then as if she read my mind, she confirmed my suspicions about her secret.

Well I certainly wasn't expecting this so I'm slightly stunned… is she transgender?

Whatever the case, even if I don't like escorting men that often, I did agree to this session so I will put on the best efforts to my acting skills. I do have some pride with my professionalism after all. But, she shocked me once again with her "request."

Now, I'm used to roleplaying and all but this one has me… unsettled. I have never gotten a request like this before so this is a first. We quickly began doing the deed and I'm surprised at myself for actually getting engrossed with it. All I have to say is that it was… different. Somehow her… no, his request was frankly speaking, uncomfortable.

Yet, at the same time the experience was amazing… the way he treated me… the way he was snuggled up against me when I woke up… it made me wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have this job. No. Don't. Stop it Asami… you know you can't continue this line of work if you develop unwanted feelings… Looking down at his sleeping face, I couldn't help but envy a normal life.

*Present*

Groaning to myself, I swore that I wouldn't think about him and those gorgeous eyes again. Come on Asami. You were pretty much a one night stand. I get irritated at myself and start scrubbing down my countertop. Hmm… I should wipe the shelves. I grab and climb the small step ladder and start wiping down the shelves when I heard the bells on the door ring.

"Welcome in," I haven't turned around yet since I'm trying to quickly do my thing when I notice them sit at the corner of my bar. "What can I get started for you?" I hear a thud on my counter, probably a backpack or something, when they mumbled their order.

"A whiskey on rocks please."

"Comin' right up," I get down from my step ladder and turn around. Hmm, that's rare for a lady to get these… I glance over at what she's doing and it seems like she's working on some engineering blueprints.

Ah… I sure miss playing around with old designs…

As I stab away at the ice block and put a few chunks of it in a whiskey glass before grabbing the Jack Daniels. I couldn't help but glance at the blueprints again, Oh… I see why she's having difficulties… combustion engines are great for heavy work but they always have that kink in them that makes them blow out.

"Argh!"

"Here you go."

"T-Thanks…" she's seriously scratching her head before even touching her drink.

"... why don't you just move the axel's location a bit to the right. That way it won't be in the way of the pistons and it won't affect the weight distribution that significantly. You just have to change the axel's material to something more lightweight yet heat resistant."

"Oh...ohhh! Yeah hey you're right! Wow thanks a bunch-" she looks up and we make eye contact.

I'm shocked. Well shit! Fuck me now or I be damned… mmh… well technically speaking she, I mean, he did already…

"Oh my spirits."

His mouth drops wide open and I blink as we stare at each other for a hot second before I shake off the funk. "H-Hey… it's been awhile hasn't it… H-How have you been?" Crap. Dammit my voice just cracked a bit.

He's stuttering with a slight blush, "W-W-Wow… h-hey! I-It's be awhile… I've been good… yourself?"

I clear my throat slightly, "Well, thanks…"

There's an awkward silence.

"Ahem… a-anyways, thanks for the suggestion! I really appreciate it, I've been stuck on this for days yet what, you solve the problem in like thirty seconds?"

I smile with pride, "I have a knack for these kind of things… I wasn't the top of my class for nothing after all."

"Oh, so you majored in engineering? Where'd you go?"

"Republic Institution of Engineering…"

"Woah! Damn isn't that the prestigious school for engineering and science that's impossible to enroll in?"

"I guess…" I shrug slightly before spacing out.

It seems that Korra notices my mood and quickly offers his hand. "Here let me start again, my name's Korra. Nice to meet you!"

I smile warmly before taking it, "Asami…"

"Oh, so your name is Asami…." he said while having this dreamy look on his face.

We ended up talking more about the blueprints she had between my drink making and I gave her my advice. It turns out that Korra is some big shot who has connections with NASA and runs his own company called the White Lotus. He deals mostly with the cyber world though but occasionally some engineering jobs on the side like this one.

"It must be nice… running your own company…"

He looked like he was collecting his thoughts, "... if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your degree?..."

I smiled sadly, "I never actually finished getting my degree… I dropped out you see."

"Oh…" he has this confused yet saddened look on his face.

"Mmm… well actually…"

Somehow I ended up telling him basically my entire life story: how I had a bright future, how my father got convicted as a criminal, how my family's company went bankrupt leaving us in debt to even my career choices.

"And well… that's basically my life story… sorry if I bored you or even brought the mood down. You didn't come to a bar to listen to this."

Korra's been silent for a while now.

That's worrisome… did I say something wrong? "Hey Korra? You alright?"

The moment he looked at me in the eyes, I felt this chill down my spine but in a good way… in a way that made me feel hot from the inside out.

"Say Asami…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why don't you come work for me?"

I'm speechless.

He repeats himself, "Work for me. I want you. I want that brain of yours…" he says those intoxicating words with a devilish smile.

"I-I… I don't know what to say."

"Please, I want you Asami."

I hesitated before giving him my answer.

"Okay."


	3. New Beginnings

I woke up around noon, stretching my arms and yawning. Suddenly, it hit me. Damn, this is not my room and then I remembered what had happened the previous night. I immediately looked at my side only to find the bed empty. I don't know why my heart sank a little.

"It was supposed to be a one-night stand. Get it together, Korra" I said to myself.

I flopped on the bed one last time. And realized that her jasmine scent was still lingering on the sheets and the pillow. It gave me a sense of satisfaction yet pinching my heart a little.

"Great...now I'm missing her." I said, mocking myself.

The only reason I wanted this arrangement was because it was rather tough for an intersex person to be romantically involved with anyone. In my head, I was a man but my body told me otherwise.

I had both male and female genitalia. When I was born, my vaginal opening closed due to excessive hormonal imbalance, making my ovaries dysfunctional. So, they were there inside my body just for show. My body developed into a masculine one but with a little bit of breasts. And although I knew I could always go for an operation, it would have placed my life at risk. My ovaries were connected straight with the testicles and the operation would be too complicated.

So, I hated my body because I didn't feel my body align with my own gender.

But last night was impeccable. She was referring to me as a man throughout and I did her quite a lot of times. And it almost felt like it was not an act. Oh, who am I kidding? I bet she was a wonderful actress. But somewhere down the line, I had stopped acting. And I knew I had stumbled into dangerous territory but looking at her flushed face with beads of sweat on her forehead and her voice trembling while she said, "Korra, come deep inside of me," I couldn't help myself but fall for her.

I sighed. I really needed to get myself together. I pushed myself up and gave myself a pep talk. Forget about her, I repeated that order in my head like a mantra, until I saw a note under her pillow.

Thanks for not treating me like an object.

~A

That was it. All my attempts to forget her failed and now I was desperate to see her again. I called Mako and Bolin to get the number of the Escort House. On the third call, Bolin answered the phone, "Bo here, how are you feeling, Korra?"

"Bo, I need the number of the Escort House!" I almost screamed through the phone.

"Oh Spirits! Calm down, Korra. Tell me what happened. Was there a problem last night?" Bolin was sounding very concerned.

"Oh no. There wasn't any…." I paused while my cheeks flustered and then resumed, "actually it went pretty well..so that's why…"

I could almost hear the smirk through the phone, "So you want to book again."

"Yes." I whispered with embarrassment.

"Same person or different person?"

"SAME. SAME. SAME!" I repeated even though once would have sufficed.

"Spirits, Korra! Do you have a crush on her now?" Bolin almost laughed.

"What?! NO! Shut up and give me the number already."

"Fine. Fine. Here it is."

He told me the number and I jotted it down on the back of the note A left for me. I then gathered my belongings and left the hotel and reached my flat. Once I was inside my room, I immediately called the Escort House.

"Hello. This is Escort House. How can I help you?"

"Um. I'm Korra. I had a booking last night with one of your escorts"

"Would you like to give us some feedback?"

"Well yeah. She was incredible and I'd like to book her again for this Sunday."

"Alright. Can you please provide me her code?"

"A"

"Perfect...Give me a moment."

"Sure."

"Oh, I'm sorry to tell you she's not available on Sunday. Do you want to book her for some other time?"

"Yes, please. Whenever possible."

"Oh, it seems she's free on the next weekend. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

With that, I could hear her scribbling down some thing on the other end as she said, "Great. I have noted it down. We'll get in contact with you shortly."

I hung up.

The following week seemed monotonous. I love my work but occasionally I would start daydreaming about her without even any prior warning. And it was torture for me to roam around women wearing anything resembling a jasmine scent. I would immediately walk in the opposite direction, so as not to alarm anyone.

My needs would then increase to such an extent that I started bringing jasmine flowers and putting them in my office vase. Finally, Friday arrived and I was elated to be able to meet her again until I got a call.

"Hello. Korra here."

"Hi, Korra. I'm speaking from Escort House. I'm sorry to inform you that Miss A has resigned from her job. Would you like someone else for the night?"

I was heartbroken and gulped audibly while I replied, "No...thank you."

I could hear from the other end all the offers but I was hardly listening.

Why would she do that?

Then something struck me. I knew it was a foolish idea but worth a try, "Um...can you please tell me her name? Her actual name I mean."

There was a pause on the other end and then the person replied, "Sorry but that is against our rules. We don't disregard the person's confidentiality and privacy."

"Okay" it was worth a try though.

Finally I hung up the call. And with that, I hung up my hopes too. Something inside me just snapped and I became more reclusive. I distracted myself by taking lots of side projects but my memory was kind of rusty when it came to mechanical engineering. After all, I was specialized in IT but the side projects I was mostly getting were related to civil and mechanical engineering.

I realized I had made a hasty decision of approving these projects but there was no time to back out. Also, at the very moment, I became the CEO of my company, White Lotus. I needed someone desperately to help me out. Amidst so much work, I almost forgot her. Almost.

Until that day.

Three months had passed, yet she was the beauty to withhold. She had earned my respect that night. Not because of whatever we did but, what she said to me. That meant so much to me coming from a complete stranger.

She was not only the epitome of beauty but also had a very sharp brain. And when she shared her side of the story, I knew exactly why.

That's when I realized she was the perfect candidate to help me on my side projects. Also, because this would be the perfect opportunity for getting to know her. So, I immediately decided to hire her but only if she agreed. And to my amusement, she did.

I finally get to know her name…

Asami.

"Wait...Let me make this clear. So you're not doing this out of favour or anything, right? For the other night? Like you owe me something?" She asks me while I was sipping my drink.

I immediately felt a sense of betrayal.

"No. I am not doing this out of pity or as if I owe you for that night. I'm solely doing this because you deserve it. Even in my company, my coworkers who have a Masters degree in this field had a hard time around this problem but you solved it in seconds."

Her eyes softened after hearing my response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it that way. I just...we started of in a very awkward situation so it's hard to..."

"Trust me?" I completed.

She didn't respond and remained silent but I got what that meant.

"Look, Asami. All I want is to utilize your intelligence for both of our benefits. I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. And the moment you feel unsafe or question my intentions, you can leave without notice. You will suffer no legal repercussions. I assure you, I won't bother you again."

She looked at me with an expression that was almost unfathomable. Then all the sudden, a shout got her out of her trance state.

"ASAMI! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK TO WORK OR YOU WILL BE FIRED."

The manager of the club came out of his room with a scowl on his face. I immediately retaliated, "You have no right to talk to her like that."

"And who the hell are you?" The manager stepped towards me while fisting his hand.

Asami grabs my hand with her soft one and whispered, "Korra, let it go. It's not worth it."

I stood up, softly letting go of Asami's hand and said, "I'm Korra. The CEO of White Lotus. The one person who hacked NASA."

The manager stopped on his track with a shocked expression.

"Can't be…." he was too stunned

"Yes, I am and you're clearly drunk to not recognize me from the news." I replied.

"I..uh..can't believe it. Look. I wanted her to work but I didn't know she was chatting with you."

"It doesn't matter who she chats with...but, that's no way to talk to your employee. Here I'll pay you some tip for the amount of loss."

I took out some hundred dollar bills and put it in his hands nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Asami looks at the manager and says, "I'd like to leave this job. I work with Korra now."

A smile breaks on my face upon hearing that.

I paid the man some more and left the bar with Asami. He was still in shock trying to wrap his head up on everything that transpired.

"Thanks for saving me back then..."Asami says while walking down the street.

"You don't have to thank me. He was being a jerk. I wonder how you were putting up with him for so long."

"It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"I can tell."

She stops right in front of an apartment.

"So, this is where I live."

I nodded taking in the shabby appearance of this place. She turns towards me biting the edge of her lower lip. And I felt a throb down at the nervous gesture. I immediately felt ashamed of it and revealed the secret which I wanted to tell her the following day in order to suppress the heat in my loins.

"I'd like you to complete your degree as well. So, I will arrange it for you in your office cabin. You don't have to go anywhere else. Do your job, complete your study and achieve all the dreams you ever wanted."

After hearing me out, she was speechless. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks.

"Because you deserve it," I reply.


	4. Changes

I start swiveling around in circles on my chair. I can't believe it… has it really been five months since we've started living together? After the accident at the bar and after I started working for Korra, he at some point offered me to rent out the spare room in his condo. I, of course, kindly refused due to obvious reasons however, as time passed, the commute to work from my run down flat became extremely tedious and exhausting.

Not only did I have to wake up at an ungodly hour, I had tons of projects to deal with alongside with a bunch of homework and assignments for the classes that I'm taking. So when you add all of that work load together, that equals a very tired and irritated Asami. I can honestly never express how thankful I am for him. Not only did he give me an amazing job, he's even paying for my classes so that I can get my degrees.

Even though I declined again and again, I really don't understand why he would do such a thing. Especially for someone like me and the fact that he even offered to pay off my debts… it's unbelievable. Obviously, I kindly refused that offer as well to the fullest of my capability. It's my responsibility and there was no way I'm going to let someone pay it off for me.

Of course… I was shamefully suspicious at first because there is no way anyone would give such amazing offers without wanting anything in return. I figure he wanted sexual favors (which I stopped doing) but, it turns out after working with him and getting to know him, he is actually a really kind and genuine guy.

And speaking of memory lane, thinking back to it now I do have to say it was so damn awkward at first. I mean come on, the first time we met we had sex. And pretty good…no, extremely good sex. So, because of our first encounter I didn't think we could become such close friends like we are now. We enjoy and have similar interests. His values and ideals are practically the same as mines, heck! He even enjoys hearing me out when I start rambling on about some technical mumbo jumbo. Korra really is the perfect friend.

Friend… friend huh?

Recently… being completely honest, I've been feeling a little… pent up. I mean, I did use to have a pretty active sex life before, although, with mostly women. I do have to say, I kind of miss those days. My dildos and vibrators are barely enough to satisfy me now. It's lonely… I enjoy having company… and besides, Korra is a fine man…

Ughh! No! Snap out of it Asami!

You managed to move past the awkward sex partner and boss troupe phase already. We're super close friends now! He's the perfect companion and I never get bored hanging out with him although, we do get on each others nerves from time to time but our so called fights end pretty quickly after some time. I swear, Korra gets me more than I get myself sometimes and that actually scares me a little.

Shit, I think I'm developing feelings for him…

*knock knock*

"Asami, you want something from Narook's?"

Perking up from my desk, "Uhh… yeah sure."

I can still hear him loudly even though he sounds a bit distant, "You want your usual?"

"Yes please!" I almost shout back before closing the text book on my desk. I guess I could use a break… I stand up and stretch before cracking my back.

"Aahh… that felt nice."

I walk out of my room and head towards the living room. But, before I make it too far, Naga runs up to me and starts circling my legs.

"Hey girl," I crouch down and start rustling her head, "Sorry I haven't played with you today. It's my cram day."

Naga barks in acknowledgment before leading me over to where Korra was. I haven't seen him all day yet since he never wakes up early but… damn… the moment I laid my eyes on him, my entire body practically melts down.

He's only wearing some sports pants (that's partially f***ing down too so I can see his V-line)!

Ughhh! I don't know where to look, he usually wears a tank top at least! Come on I can barely deal with his arms let alone his abs. But mmh… eyeing him up and down, I couldn't help but bite my lower lip. He sure is a fine man…

"Sami...Asa...Asami!"

I snap out of it. "Huh? O-Ohh hey, morning yah goofball. You just finish your morning routine?"

He makes a big grin, "Yeah! Got in a good sweat today so I'm rewarding myself, well us, with some take out from Narook's."

I smile while chuckling to myself, he may be a grown man but he has the cutest and childist smile out there.

"Well lucky me then huh?" I laughed softly before looking at the TV, "Wanna watch something?"

Korra plays with Naga for a moment before grabbing a bone and tossing it away from us. "Sure, anything particular?"

I take a moment to think about it, the food should come between thirty minutes and eating should take around twenty… "Let's watch a mover. Maybe the one staring Bolin?"

"Alright sounds good."

We both sat comfortably on the couch side by side, almost touching each other before the food eventually comes and we start eating. I really do enjoy rare days like these. It's once every blue moon that we both get to relax. One of us is always usually busy with some project, if not, some meeting and for me, homework.

"Can I have a bite if your seaweed wrap?"

I finish chewing while looking over at Korra. He has some food dangling from his mouth which is cute as always.

"Go for it."

I hand over my half eaten wrap and he takes a big bite of it. Our eyes are glued to the TV when he hands it back, "Want some noodles?"

I look at his bowl and see that he already finished his first bowl and is half done with the second. "Yeah sure."

He hands me his bowl and I grab his chopsticks before digging in with pleasure. Man these noodles are good… Korra got me addicted to them but I can't eat this too often. I don't have time to exercise… after a few bites, I finish munching on this delicacy and hand it back. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

We then pretty much remained laid back the entire rest of the day. We took Naga out for a walk. We reviewed some documents together. We even cooked some dinner before eventually taking another night stroll.

"So, how's the online classes going for yah?"

"Mmm… pretty good. I just have to take a few more classes before I'm done for good. Then, I just need to ace the exams and boom, I'll finally have my masters."

Korra grins while chuckling slightly, "That's great, I can't wait until you pass! You'll finally have some more free time so we can hang out more instead of slaving away all day."

I start laughing, "I know right." I stretch out wide while dramatically letting out a breath. "Aaahhh! I'll finally be able to sleep in and be lazy!"

He laughs and we're both smiling in agreement as we proceeded to walk back home in a comfortable silence. After that, we washed up and parted ways.

"Goodnight Sami."

"Night Korra."

I turn around and head towards my room before closing the door and flopped onto my bed. I quickly stretch awkwardly before curling into a ball and roll onto my side. Letting out a yawn, I blink before mumbling, "Man today was sure fun…" my eyes got heavy and I started nodding off. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

By the time I woke up, it was around 5am and I end up rolling back and forth several times. "Mmh… damn… I can't sleep…" mindlessly staring at the clock, I let my mind wander off.

"..."

I slowly reach down my pants and slide my hand into my panties.

"Korra should be sleeping…"

I slip off my bottom layers and start playing with myself before reaching for my breast.

"Mmm… aaahh…"

Great… I'm wetter than usual… but then again, I haven't really had time to masturbate in a while after all.

Circling my clit, I roughly played with my breast before pausing to strip all my clothes. And as I tossed them aside, my lower half couldn't help but feel extra numb. My heart is pounding in anticipation and excitement as I quickly bend over my bed and pull out my favorite dildo vibrator. Licking my lips, I lay back comfortably before spreading apart my legs.

Mumbling to myself, "Fuck this feels good…"

I slip in another finger and start churning myself. All of a sudden, those blue eyes haunt me and I can't help but imagine that one person who has stolen my heart, my soul.

"Aahh...fuck fuck fuck!"

I grab the vibrator and tease my entrance before slipping it in.

"Aaah! Aaah so good!"

After thrusting it a few times, I turn it on and immediately covered my mouth from the jolt of pleasure.

"Mmpfh…mmm…aah mmh!"

I'm seriously wet and it's becoming unbearable.

"Mhmm...Hah...mmm...Korra…."

I turn it on to the highest setting and roughly tease myself before quickly turning around and biting my pillow.

"Mmh-mmph!"

"...Kkoooorrrrraaaaa…"

Jolts of pleasure shock my entire body as I laid there helpless from ecstasy. After my high is over I yanked out the didlo and turn it off before panting for my breath.

"Aah…. fuck…"

I close my legs at the lost of fulfillment. I wish I could tell him how much I yearn for him….


	5. Love

"Mhmm...hah...mmm..Korra…."

The soft moan was audible even from the other side of the door and the whispers were that of craving, of longingness, of want and of desire. Her voice was quivering when she started chanting my name in a series of soft sighs and then the shriek escaped.

"...Kkoooorrrrraaaaa…"

Her voice sounding velvety as it rasped in the honey of yearning.

I think she must have been afraid of getting caught because after the shriek, only the sound of panting was evident.

My hands shook while I tried to process everything that what was going on.

Before I knew, the coffee mug, which I had prepared for her this morning, fell off from my hand and broke with a loud crashing noise.

"Shit!" I gasped.

I dreaded the next thing about to happen. The possibilities running through my head at the speed of light.

_Asami would hate me for eavesdropping during her private moments._

Although I couldn't help but wonder why she was whispering my name throughout. The absolute longing to be with her had heightened since she came to live with me. I knew I loved her. Yes, I did. But I never wanted to use her. I would rather die than take advantage of such a kind and gentle soul. Even with our past experience, we were able to move on from that awkwardness and had become friends. Now, the last thing I wanted was to lose that friendship and in that process, lose her forever. No, that wasn't acceptable.

While thinking through, I didn't realize shuffling on the other side, the soft footsteps and then click on the door only to meet my gaze with the green eyes I was absolutely dreading at this moment.

Asami's hair was a mess but a beautiful one. Her cheeks and neckline flush as her gown was loosely hung over her body exposing much of her skin. And my gaze fell on her fingers glistening with her essence. Her look was that of embarrassment, shock and a bit of a desire while she stared intently at me for me to say something. But the words never came out of my throat as I audibly gulped. My boxer straining with the need to feel her. But my heart told me otherwise. I turned back and left for my room without saying a word.

The drive to the office was a quiet one. Usually, Asami and I would chat on numerous things. I loved her sense of humour and intellect. Oh, I loved everything about her. But today was different. No words were spoken as we left for our workplace.

I was driving the car and my eyes were facing directly on the traffic but I could tell by the slight shift of my vision that she was looking at me as if she wanted to speak and then turning her head towards the window. The entire drive she did this trying to find the courage to speak with me but at last she rested on the fact that it was not meant to be. At least, not now.

After reaching our workplace, I busied myself with work and meetings. Anything to distract myself from what happened and to get some space from Asami. Although, the latter was hard because Asami was equally involved in all of the office affairs. Everytime my eyes would fall on her, I'd silently ask to particularly no one, _why?_ But she would instantly look sideways and avoid my gaze. This continued for a while until it was already past evening and most of the employees had gone home. Sooner or later, we'd have to return back to our shared home.

I sighed. This was it. I needed to clear the air between us. I have to talk with her and apologize if need be. So, I proceeded to do the same. I got off my chair and was about to exit my room when Asami beat me to it. She barged into the room and closed the door behind her with a loud bang. I could tell she was emotionally disheveled. Her eyes shimmering with tears ready to spill at any second. Her voice threatened to crack up as she said,

"Look Korra, I am sorry for what I did… I know you heard everything and I shouldn't have… thought of you while doing it. I know you're my friend and I don't wanna ruin anything between us…So, I…uh..."

Before she could continue, I cut her off with that one question that has been lingering in my mind since the morning,

"Do you have feelings for me, Asami?"

Her eyes widened as a deer caught in the headlights. A single tear rolled down her cheek. And as she narrowed down her gaze to the floor almost guiltily, a soft whisper escaped her mouth,

"Yes."

She looked up directly into my eyes expecting some sort of rejection, some backlash which never came. My lips curved up into a smile as I felt something warm in my cheeks and realized I was in tears. She was unable to believe what my reaction was clearly indicating. Her face was a clear mixture of shock and surprise. Something which she didn't expect from me. But I approached her this time and as I lifted her in my arms, she only then realized what was happening and crashed her lips with mine.

The kiss was everything I had hoped for and more. Oh, how much I longed to kiss those soft-petalled like lips, the pillowy softness and the warmth emanated through them. She didn't taste any different but just the Asami I had kissed before. Except this time it was all her and without any makeup.

I didn't realize when I carried her on my office table and laid her down while my hands quickly worked through her dress.

When I felt her soft breath on my neck as I kissed her collarbone, I realized that she was completely sprawled out naked in front of me. Oh, how much I yearned to touch her this way the past few months. How much I wanted to be close to her. To feel every fiber of her being.

My lips quickly moved to her cushiony breast almost hungrily as I started sucking her nipple with passion while my other hand was fondling her other breast. Her moans became louder as I quickly escalated and went further south and dove into her treasure.

"Korra..."

Her every moan was music to my ears as my tongue started working inside her. She tasted heavenly. A mixture of salt and sweet and as I lapped more of her essence, I craved for more. Spirits, what was she doing to me...She was making me addicted to her.

As my tongue increased pace, roughly rubbing circles over her clit while my right hand was busy fingering her, I couldn't help but feel the strain in my jeans. I quickly undid the zip of my jeans with my other hand and started stroking my shaft. Damn, this felt so good.

With meticulous and almost calculated movements, I push her towards her peak and as she came undone screaming my name to the skies, my other hand felt unsatisfying to me. I wanted to be inside of her. Fill her. As if she heard my inner voices, she stated:

"Take me now."

I didn't wait another second as my lips met with her for a sweet kiss. Not like the other ones. This was gentle and full of love. My breath hitched as I felt her walls tightly squeezing me while I pushed my cock inside of her. I released a sigh which I never knew I was holding back when I finally was buried to the hilt inside of her. Our rhythm started of slow and sensual as I kissed the tears trickling down her cheeks. Her face was glowing. Like she finally got what she wanted after a long while. And so did I.

Her jasmine scent almost envelopes me like how her walls are squeezing the life out of me.

"Harder…."

I picked up the pace and started thrusting harder this time. She wailed my name while trying to adjust to the new rhythm. After two to three careful thrusts and strokes, I made sure that she was okay with it before I started pounding harder.

"Yes, Korra! So close…Don't stop..."

Amidst the heat of the moment, I remembered that I had forgotten to put on a condom.

"Asami...I'm close…Need to pull out."

Her legs wrapped around my waist as her walls fluttered around me while she said:

"No, don't you dare stop now…."

"But Asami…"

"It doesn't matter…Korra, I love you…" she says while panting due to my continued thrusts.

Finally, I said the words which I had wished to say for a long time:

"I love you too..."

Her eyes shimmered with tears as her walls squeezed me almost painfully as her body went rigid beneath me while she came undone.

"Korrrraaaaa…"

I was not that far behind. With a final thrust, my whole length ached. I slammed in one more time while growling as I felt my release shoot deep inside of her.

I collapsed on top of her with exhaustion and realize that she had already passed out. While my eyes were heavy with sleep and my desire sated. I whispered one last time on the crook of her neck whilst continuing to smell her heavenly jasmine scent,

"I'm so in love with you, Asami Sato."


	6. Over Time

"Mmh…" my body twitches leaving me wide awake and I let out a soft groan before moving slightly. Feeling something heavy on my lower back, I opened my eyes slightly and see Korra's arm wrapped around my waist. Sighing with content, I stretch the best I can before shifting towards the clock. It was barely 5:30am.

"Ughh… damn…" My lower back is hella sore… smacking Korra's back, "Babe… Korra babe wake up." I started shaking his body, "You told me to wake you up for that early meeting for Waters Tech."

He starts grumbling.

"Korra… Baby come on wake up!" I slap his ass cheek and finally got a response.

"Argh… Sami, come on… just five more minutes."

"Can't, this was the only time that works. Wake up or I'll have to drag you out of my bed myself."

He finally moves his arm, "Fine fine…"

I shift comfortably in our bed while watching Korra drag his cute little ass into the bathroom. While he got ready, I stuck both my arms under my pillow and melted into the covers. We definitely overdid it last night…

After a moment, I hear Korra shuffle back into the room on the phone. "No, the pleasure is mine. I am thankful that you agreed to having such an important meeting over the phone…"

I feel the bed dip slightly before feeling Korra softly kiss my shoulder blade. He starts rubbing my lower back before eventually straddling and massaging me. "Ooohhhhh… mmh right there…" I let several groans of bliss, man I really do love the way Korra works his hands.

"Yes. Yes… no about that arrangement, I was hoping if we could make some slight changes…"

I tried staying awake but I dozed off listening to Korra's soothing voice. By the time I woke up, I felt pretty refreshed. "Mmh…" I took a deep breath before tilting my head; Korra was still on the phone. I shifted up slightly, resting my chin in my palm before eyeing Korra up and down. I couldn't help but bite my lower lip. Mmm… yup, I never get sick of this.

Before long Korra notices I'm awake and smiles at me. He mouthed 'morning' before winking and blowing a kiss at me.

I smile warmly before whispering back, "Good morning."

Korra walks back to our bed and sits on the side. Crossing his leg, he sets his hand on the back of my thigh which sends chills down body (but in a good way). It was nice until I felt something drip out my lower region. I quickly clench down and tighten my legs trying not to stain our sheets, again.

Switching the hand that he was holding the phone with, Korra stood up and went inside the bathroom. He came back with a towel and pat the back of my thighs. I take the hint and spread my legs, letting him wipe me.

Whispering to him, "Thanks…"

He only smiles back and after he was done, I decided to stop being a lazy turd and properly got out of bed. The blanket falls down to the floor and I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was out, I dried off before walking out naked (although, nothing unusual of course since our dresser isn't in the bathroom).

I swiped my hair aside before pulling open my drawer and purposely bent down slowly. Glancing over at Korra, I smirked since he was obviously staring at me. Feeling satisfied, I slipped on my lingerie before heading over to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. It was 7am and it was about time we eat something.

I cut up some ingredients before frying up some ham and made scrambled eggs. After a moment, I put together the chopped up veggies and proteins making a breakfast burrito. One small one for me and two for Korra. Just in the nick of time, Korra seemed to finish his phone call.

"Mmh something smells good, thank god! I'm starving, what'd you make Sami?"

I set our plates on the table, "Breakfast burritos."

"Thanks!" He makes a huge grin before taking a bite, "You alwrays hafve the besft tfiming… mmh!"

I cross my legs before smugly saying, "I try my best." I take a bite of my burrito before Naga comes running up to my leg. I properly chew my food and swallow it, "Don't worry girl, I didn't forget about you." 

I set down her bowl of food and she starts chomping away while we finished our food. Despite having two burritos, Korra finishes before me and rushes to get ready for work. "Thanks for the food babe! I'll catch you later at work."

"Okay! See you in a bit." Perfect timing today… should I really…

Korra quickly kisses me on the lips before running out the door. I, on the other hand, start in about two hours since I just recently wrapped up a big project. Grabbing his plate of the table, I walk towards the sink. "What to do what to do…"

Naga barks at me before prancing to my feet. "Don't worry girl, I'll talk you out for a walk after I'm done with the dishes."

….

Humming to myself, has it really been two years since we've started dating? Wow time sure does fly, I never thought that I'd be having this delenma… Anyways, I set the last dish in the drying rack before turning around, "Okay girl I'm ready."

Naga barks in excitement while happily wagging her tail. "Good girl," I rustle her head before she closely trails after me as I went into our room. Putting on one of Korra's baggy sweaters and some booty shorts, I grabbed my keys and proceeded to take Naga on a walk around the block. Feeling warm yet refreshed, I tie my hair in a loose ponytail as Naga runs ahead of me. Before long, she runs into our neighbor.

"Oh hey Naga, good girl! How've you been?"

Naga barks loudly while panting happily.

"Good morning Kai, how's it going?"

"Hey Asami, it's been going. You know, the usual." He says while shrugging slightly.

I briefly hug him before giving Naga some water, "How's Jinora? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Mm… she's still on that trip with Opal and the others. I'm pretty sure she's coming back in like two days or so though." 

Tightening the cap on my bottle, "That's good. She's been gone for about three weeks now and I really miss her."

"I know right…" Kai pouts while kicking a pebble aside, "Anyways how are things going for you and Korra? It's been about two years since you started dating each other right? I can't believe that you're planning to do that."

I chuckled softly before smiling at the thought of my plans, "Yeah it has been about two years. Time sure does fly since I met him but, I think we're ready." I couldn't help but think back to that night.

*flashback*

Feeling seriously uncomfortable, my back is killing me. "Urgh…" I open my eyes to find myself in a very peculiar situation…Korra is on top of me sound asleep.

We're both naked as well.

I find myself feeling extremely hot all the sudden. My legs spread are apart and I'm completely exposed. "Oh geez…"

I try shifting in an attempt to cover myself somehow. I didn't think I'd be this embarrassed. Of course, this is a total bust and Korra wakes up groaning.

"Ughh… my back…"

He stands up properly and I feel his manhood slip out from me. Something immediately starts dripping from my lower region making me awkwardly shut my legs. Korra finally seems to realize our situation and he starts blushing.

"W-Woah Asami?!"

"K-Korra…"

We stare at each other feeling slightly embarrassed before breaking out into an all out laughter. "I never thought I'd been waking up like this in my own office."

I laugh back, "I know, I would have never thought I'd be waking up in your office like this either… it's kind of…"

"Nice."

I look Korra in his beautiful eyes seeing this, this amazing sense of warmth and comfort. "Yeah, it's nice…"

He leans down and cups my cheek, "Is this real… did this really happen? Or am I just having a cruel dream."

I grab his hand to reassure him, "Yes this is real… this really happened, I love you Korra. Will you go out with me?" 

Korra blinks before giving me his charming smile and chuckles, "I love you too Asami, of course I will go out with you."

*end flashback*

"-sami… Asami! Are you okay? You're kind of red?"

"Huh?" Crap I must be blushing! "Y-Yeah don't worry I'm okay! It's just getting really warm these days that's all." 

Kai starts groaning, "Ughh tell me about it, it's been way too hot recently and it's killing me! I can't leave my house without dying in this heat!"

I start laughing in agreeance before looking at the time, "Shoot! I should get going now. I don't want to be late for work. After all, I need to surprise him with that before he gets stupidly busy."

"Okay no prob! Say hi to Korra for me and good luck okay Asami! I know he'll say yes!"

I start walking away and wave back while smiling, "Will do!" After I sped walk home and got ready, I had this thought.

Hmm… Korra will… no I'm sure he'll… bah! Today is his birthday and he has completely forgotten so, at the very least it will be a surprise! A good one for him I hope. Man I hope this goes well… don't worry, you're Asami fucking Sato. You can do it. You can win your man in anything.

I triple check all my possessions before leaving my house a few minutes earlier than planned and stop by a shop to buy something. Then, I quickly got to work and hid said item behind my back. All of my coworkers seemed either surprised or ecstatic to see said item and pointed me to where Korra was. Thankfully, he was just about to have an early lunch break.

Knocking on his door, I peek through his window to see him smiling and gesturing me to come in. I shuffled through his door and patiently wait for him to hang up. Then after a long ass moment of my possible pending doom and anxiety, he finally hangs up and I quickly say: "Hey babe, I got you something!"

At this point my heart is thundering like crazy because I wasn't planning on doing this yet, here I am and here my dumb ass is.

"Hey Sami, what are you doing here? You still have like thirty minutes." He narrows his brows trying to peek behind me, "And a gift… why? What'd you bring? Should I be scared? Last time you had a 'gift' that involved me being handcuffed and scrapped down to a chair. Well… not like I wouldn't mind that again."

Gasping slightly, "Korra! We're at work!" I finally kicked the door shut before walking up to him. "And no babe, get your dirty mind out the gutter! Did you forget? It's your birthday baby, happy birthday!"

I pulled out the bouquet of flowers from behind my back and handed it to him. Since we're usually always busy, there isn't much of an opportunity to celebrate our birthdays on our actual birth dates so, this is how we've done it these past years. Random surprises for the win!

He blinks, "Whoa flowers? Wow…they're simply beautiful babe." He stands up and kisses my cheek, "And thank you they really are nice, you shouldn't have."

I smile, "Hey if you can come crashing in on one of my team meetings with party poppers and fancy food, I can at least drop some beautiful flowers for you babe."

He grins before setting them down and pulls me into a cozy hug, "True true, thanks I really appreciate it! Especially after that tedious phone call. Ugh, I can appreciate this beautiful bouquet of flowers to cleanse my tainted mind!"

"You dork!" I snuggle against him feeling like my heart is going to explode. Clearing my throat, "I have one last thing though…"

He pulls me back before looking at me with some confusion, "Something else? What did you get? Food or something?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box. "Well… not quite..." I step back and open it. Trying to not choke on my words, "W-Will you marry?"

I stand there trying to not have a heart attack as Korra stands there shocked and frozen. Crap! D-Did I mess up or something?! Was this too early?!

"U-Um… K-Korra?"

He finally moves, "T-This… I… Asami…"

Shit! I fucked up! I hid the box behind my back, "O-On second thought, sorry! Forget what I said. It's still to early for us to-"

Korra lips are suddenly on mines and it was passionate and long kiss. After we pull apart, Korra's eyes are slightly watery. "Yes! Of course baby yes! Yes I want to marry you Asami!"

I start tearing up myself, "I love you!" I engage the kiss this time and I'm not sure how long we were kissing before someone knocked on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion but Cabbage Corps rep is here." 

"Okay give me a sec, just lead them to the conference room."

"Will do."

After they're gone, Korra looks at me and grabs my hands. Bringing them up to his lips, he kisses me softly, "I love you so much."

My nerves have calmed down a bit and I feel extremely warm. "I love you more."

I reopen the box and pull out the ring I made for him. It was a simple silver band I made out of a rare metal I came across from my trip to the Fire Nation with our initials engraved on it. But, before he's late for his meeting, I leaned up and kissed his cheek before putting the ring on his finger.

"I hope your schedule is free this weekend because boy, do I have some plans for you my love."

Korra blinks again before laughing cutely, "Of course. Anything for you my love. My life is in your hands."

I smile again before pecking him on the lips, "Look forward to it, it'll be just the two of us."

He hugs me lovingly, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
